


The latch on the gate

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spookyonline said: What about some angry sex? Like, Derek pushing Stiles out of the way during a fight and Stiles calling him out on it once back home and being angry about it (I can handle myself alone etc) So they argue about it, pushing one another around until SEX! </p><p>Oh my</p><p>I think I ran with your prompt and did it my way, I hope you like it nonetheless !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The latch on the gate

"What was that about ?"

Derek lets out a sigh as he tends to his wounds.

"What was what about ?" he asks, keeping his eyes off of Stiles.

He knows that if he looks at him, he won’t be able to stay away any longer.

 

"Oh, don’t pretend to be the Big oblivious wolf in the room, Hale," Stiles says between gritted teeth.

Derek looks over his shoulder to glance at Stiles : the younger man is standing in the doorway, his jacket hanging on his elbows and his shirt still rumpled from the way Derek grabbed it to push Stiles out of harm’s way.

More importantly, his eyes are darker than Derek has ever seen them and his mouth is a thin line, a line that only shows how upset Stiles really is.

As Derek remains silent, Stiles punches the doorframe before stomping closer.

"I know I’m not one of your pack," he starts, and Derek feels like he’s the one who got punched, "or a werewolf, or a hunter but I’m not useless !"

Derek shakes his head - Stiles is anything but useless, it’s not that, it’s … - and it seems to only infuriates the younger man a little more.

"I can defend myself, Hale !" he growls and even though the situation does not call for that kind of reaction, Derek can feel some of his blood rushing to his cock.

He’s not particularly proud of his body in this moment.

"I know you can," he says softly, controlling his reactions carefully.

"If you know I can, why did you push me like that ?" Stiles asks, pushing the subject and pushing Derek into a corner. "Did you have to make me look so weak ?" he adds with a huff and that’s apparently the last drop Derek can stand.

"It’s because you’re not weak that I couldn’t let you get involved !" he shouts, causing Stiles to jump back with wide eyes, until a frown takes over.

Stiles looks at him, silent for a moment with that frown and that look in his eyes that tells Derek that he knows.

Or at least is on his way to understand.

"That doesn’t make any sense, Derek," Stiles finally says, his voice — soft and small, like the tone of voice one would use to appease a child, and it does something to Derek, causing him to slump against the counter, eyes on the ground.

"I can’t bare the idea of letting you be hurt," he whispers, hoping, praying that Stiles didn’t catch that and would just let it go.

Instead of footsteps walking away, though, he can hear Stiles stepping closer.

"You can’t ba- Derek ?" he repeats, and Derek can see his hand in his line of vision; he doesn’t react, though, letting Stiles put his hand on his shoulder.

And then he looks up. Stiles’ eyes are wide, wider and darker than they have ever been, there is a pink flush high on his cheeks and his lips are parted into an unbelieving smile, like Derek just told him something he has been waiting for for far too long.

Just what Derek needed to snap.

Before Stiles can take a step back or react, Derek launches himself at him and takes his face between his hands - God Stiles’ skin is so soft, better than he imagined, and God knows he thought about it at great length - to pull him into a kiss.

It’s not like he imagined it would be.

It’s not a crashing of their lips, teeth smashing and tongue duelling, and he’s not in command of the kiss he initiated either.

Stiles is in control, as if he wasn’t not taken by surprise by his blitz attack, and he moves his lips against Derek’s smoothly, gently, dare he say it, lovingly, his tongue a flicking tease against his closed mouth every now and then, reminding Derek of Stiles’ occasional quips and jokes.

Not to be left behind, Derek pulls Stiles closer and deliberately licks the younger man’s mouth, earning himself a moan that vibrates between their chests and goes straight to his cock.

It also gives him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside of Stiles’, and he wastes no time before kissing and licking and prodding and feeling like if he’s going to die - and it certainly feels like he’s going to die - then he gladly takes it.

Because Stiles’ mouth is better than anything he could put his mouth on and now isn’t that a nice prospect to mull over ?!

Stiles’ hands are grabbing the material of the back of his shirt, trying to pull Derek closer somehow and he’s only too happy to oblige. It feels like their bodies are merging together, except for their hips : Stiles is weirdly standing, his chest stuck to Derek’s but tilting his hips away.

Derek can’t have none of that - he has dreamt of getting his hands on the V of Stiles’ back and on his hips and on his ass for far too long; now that there is an opportunity, he’s going to stop his tendency to ruin things and he’s going to seize that opportunity and grab that ass.

Sliding one hand from Stiles’ jaw to the back of his neck, it’s only to easy to let it travel down, down, between his shoulder blades, following his curved spine - oh dear Lord what a curve, Derek wants to map it with his tongue - until his fingers finally land on one of Stiles’ cheek and he presses in the soft flesh - not so soft, but still giving under the pressure -, pushing the shorter man fully against him.

Oh.

That is one impressive erection and it’s Derek’s responsability as Alpha to investigate.

Right now.

The only down side to it is that he has to let go of Stiles’ mouth, but the prospect is far too appealing to make him sad about it.

Stiles makes an interrogative sound that turns into a choked moan when Derek kisses and nips his way down his neck.

"Shirt off," Derek growls against the soft skin marked with a constellation of freckles and moles that he wants to observe for the rest of his life, and it certainly feels like Stiles managed to vanish his shirt off, with the velocity he applied to removing it.

There it is : Stiles’ chest, finally for Derek’s eyes, even if he has a short case of tunnel vision on the fine line of hair trailing from Stiles’ navel to the waistband of his trousers.

Derek reverently follows it with the pad of his fingers until he meets the aforementioned trousers in his way and that just won’t do.

Derek kneels down to get a proper look - he is investigating a concerning situation in Stiles’ pants, after all - and Stiles moans, bracing himself with one hand on Derek’s shoulder.

"I’ve been waiting so long for this," Derek whispers, his voice all raspy and low, as he pulls the zipper down, his eyes glued to the lines of Stiles’ cock inside his briefs.

He can feel his mouth watering at the sight, Stiles’ erection right in front of him like a delicacy waiting to be opened from its package (no pun intended) to be devoured.

And if there is one thing Derek is definitely is, even though nobody knows, it’s an epicurian.

Intending to enjoy and savor this treat.

He mouthes at the erection through the cotton of the underwear, breathing in Stiles’ odor - smell wouldn’t cover it, and it’s not a perfume, it’s too natural and musky for it to be called like this. He feels slightly drunk with it, and now he wants to drink it to the last drop.

Derek reaches for the elastic waistband to pull them down, leaving both the jeans and the boxers around Stiles’ knees, not bothering to pull them further down now that he has what he wants.

God it’s beautiful.

"Like what you see ?" Stiles asks breathlessly and Derek looks up. there is already a shine of perspiration to Stiles’ chest and he never looked more delicious, like a perfect picture of hedonism and pornography.

Derek nods and keeps his eyes locked with Stiles’ as he licks a long line from the base to the tip of the cock, smiling when a shudder goes through the entire length of Stiles’ body and a long, low moan echoes in the room.

There is already a generous amount of precome leaking from the tip and Derek closes his eyes as he closes his lips around it to lick it clean. He’s never been particularly turned on by one of his partners’ … fluids, but he would swear up and down that Stiles’ precome tastes like the finest wine he has ever drunk.

He can’t wait for the “real” thing to go down his throat.

Bobbing his head up and down, Derek takes hold of the back of Stiles’ knees to get some balance.

To say that he’s surprised when, sliding his hands up to grab the delicious cheeks and maybe, just maybe, tease Stiles’ asshole, he meets Stiles fingers already at work.

He pulls away from Stiles’ cock - a whine is let out, and he isn’t sure he is not the one doing it - to look at the younger man whose arm is taunt at the wierd angle he’s currently fingering himself.

"Wan-want you to fuck me, Derek, please ooooh …" Stiles blabbers, his hips rocking forward and Derek feels dizzy, like what was left of blood in his body decided to join the rest in his cock at the thought of being buried inside of Stiles oh God …

"Leave God out of this and get back to it," Stiles says with a laugh in his voice and Derek chuckles before taking the now deep red cock back in his mouth.

Stiles’ motions get more erratic, his hand sliding from Derek’s shoulder to the back of his neck as his moans get louder and more fervent.

"Der- oh my fucking - I’m gonna - fuck," Stiles manages to say before his orgasm takes over his mouth, flooding Derek’s mouth with spurts of come.

Well, he was right : Stiles tastes heavenly.

Derek makes sure that Stiles is completely done before letting him go, not completely soft, and he stands back up, claiming the man’s mouth with his lips, all sensitive because of the epic blow job he just gave.

Stiles is all limp and flexible in his arms, his fingers grasping at the short, soft hair on the nape of his neck, but essentially supported by Derek’s arms around him.

"Hmmm," he moans in the kiss, and the sound makes Derek snap his hips against him. Only now does he realize how hard he is, must have been for a moment now and he definitely needs the friction.

Stiles manages to push himself up so he can whisper in Derek’s ear.

"Fuck me now, Big bad wolf".

Well, his wish is his command.

Keeping one hand on Stiles’ back, Derek deftly opens his pants and wiggles to force them to go down while Stiles kicks his pants and underwear off.

Once he’s done with that, Derek slides his hand around Stiles’ hip and lets himself enjoy the slippery skin around his asshole.

"All wet and open for me," he growls with a smirk and Stiles cocks one eyebrow at him.

"Better enjoy it while it’s still wet - it does dry off you knomph," he teases, rendered silent by one biting kiss.

Derek pulls Stiles against him and braces himself on his feet as he lifts him up, and Stiles quickly wraps his legs around him.

Derek can feel the head of his cock sliding in the crack of Stiles’ ass and it feels like he had found the one place in the world where nothing bad could happen to him.

Apparently, Stiles thinks he’s taking too long to - there is no way of putting it without sounding crass - put his cock in his ass and he wiggles in his arms until Derek’s cock is brushing against his asshole for real.

Derek feels like teasing him a little longer and he swirls his hips, knowing that the circling motion will drive Stiles crazy.

"Dereeeeeek," Stiles half-moans, half-whines and Derek feels merciful - not mentioning the fact that he feels like he’s going to actually die if he’s not buried deep inside Stiles soon.

Without a word, he tilts his hips upward, slowly but determinedly pushing in, past the first ring of muscles and more and more inside until he’s balls deep inside of Stiles and they both still.

Scratch what he thought earlier : this is “his” place in the world, like he’s crawling inside of Stiles and will never get out, will never face whatever Life throws at him at every corner, will never let go.

He’s probably leaving bruises, with the strength he’s using to keep Stiles against him, but the younger man doesn’t seem to mind.

Quite the contrary in fact.

Stiles rolls his hips, forcing Derek to pull back before pushing back in.

Impatient little devil; fine, if that’s what he wants …

Derek sends a brief but genuine thankful prayer to whoever decided to make him a werewolf, because he’s not sure he would have been to fuck Stiles as relentlessly as he does if he had been a mere human.

Though the “mere human” does take it pretty well, moving in synch with him, the meeting of their bodies sending delicious tingles from his toes to the top of his head and back down again.

Derek usually has enough stamina to last longer than that, but the part of his brain still functioning provides the thought that Stiles is not “usual”.

Which could explain why Derek can already feel that sensation of having lava inside of his body, spreading from his sternum to his balls quicker than he would want.

His arms tightens around Stiles, and he can feel the other man also tightening the hold of his legs and arms around his back. “Fuck, God, wanted you so much …” he mumbles against Stiles’ temple as his hips snap without any rhythm to them, just fucking Stiles and wishing he could do just that for all eternity and beyond.

"What a waste of time," Stiles replies breathlessly into the skin of his jaw, before pressing a kiss. "Come for me, Alpha," he adds and that undoes Derek completely, forcing him to let go of what little control he had over his orgasm and letting it wash over him.

He comes, deep inside of Stiles, with a silent scream.

Against his stomach, he can feel the younger man’s cock, hard again after such a vigorous pounding and he would help him with that, but he can’t feel his legs anymore so he slowly lowers them both to the ground, making sure that he doesn’t drop Stiles in the process.

He slowly pulls out to lie down next to Stiles, and he sleepily - but completely focused - watches Stiles as he takes his cock in his hand to pump a couple of times before he comes, for the second time, all over his chest.

"What a waste," Derek mumbles, in an echo of Stiles earlier and the younger man turns his head with a sleepy smile and a curious look on his face.

"Hmmm ?"

"Your come is too good to go to waste," Derek explains, before forcing himself up, just enough to hover over Stiles and lick the drops of come on the pale skin.

Stiles giggles - honest to God giggles, twisting his body to get away from Derek.

Oh, ticklish, aren’t we ?

Derek files that information for later, for next time.

His heart jumps at the idea of the possibility, before his brain catches up and the treacherous voice in his head whispers that there won’t be a next time …

"Next time, I’m fucking you into the mattress," Stiles mumbles sleepily, reaching for the back of Derek’s head resting on his stomach. "Want to lick that tattoo of yours," he adds before falling asleep with a light snore.

A smile spreads on Derek’s face as he can feel himself falling asleep too.

Stiles can fuck him any way to Sundays, he doesn’t care, as long as it ends like this.

With the other man’s arms around him and his scent the only thing registered in Derek’s mind.


End file.
